SAKAW
by Kucing Gendut
Summary: -EDITED-"Gue pengen berubah, Sakura." suara Sasuke serak, dengan air mata berderai, "Gue pengen jadi orang baik."  "Sasuuukeee... Loe lagi teler. jangan ngebuuut...!"  fict special for OFF  Oneshoot Fanfiction Festival  M for bloody. Mind to RnR?


**Hola minna-san…! *di lempar sendal***

**Diaz kembali lagi dengan fict baru..**

**Arigatou buat semua yang udah ripiu fict pertama Diaz yang GaJe bin abal itu.. Diaz akui, fict itu emang ancur banget..**

**Fict ini special for OFF (Oneshoot Fanfiction Festival).**

**Yosh, daripada banyak bacot, nie dia fictnya..!**

**And, gomen kalau banyak yang salah! *mambungkuk dalam***

**Ok, Enjoy Reads..!**

**Summary :**

"**Gue pengen berubah Sakura.." suara Sasuke serak, dengan air mata berderai. "Gue pengen jadi orang baik."**

"**Sasuuukeee… Loe lagi teler. Jangan ngebuuut…!"**

**SAKAW**

**By : Nara 'Diaz' anezAki**

**Rated : M for bloody *buat jaga2***

**Genre : Angst/Tragedy/Friendship**

**Pairing : Sasu x Saku, Saku x OOC, slight Shika x Ino**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, GaJe, Full Sakura POV, Bahasa gaul & tidak baku, Maybe typo(s). Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

"Aku haruuus bisssaaa…"ku kepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Kurasakan sakit sekali. Aku mengerang, menyelimuti jerit yang tertahan.

'Tidak… Tidak! Tak boleh ada yang tahu jika aku kini tengah…'

Ku pukul-pukulkan tanganku ke dinding, seakan meremuk persatuan batu bata dalam liatan semen bercat putih di depanku. Cat putih yang tiba-tiba memercik darah… merah. Tanganku terluka, memar.

'Ughhh…!' sakit itu semakin mengoyak-moyak. Ia menari-nari di depan mata. Akupun mendadak menjadi serpihan debu yang terhempas.

'Kami-saamaa..' desahku, nyaris putus asa. Tubuhku ambruk di lantai porselen, lunglai. Tiba-tiba HPku berdering, Ia telah bernyanyi dengan nyaringnya. Dan aku sangat tahu, siapa yang membuatnya bernyanyi.

'Sai..' Ia tahu saat-saat aku membutuhkannya. Benar, dalam lumuran darah yang merembes dari luka terkoyak di tanganku, aku melihat nama itu berkedip-kedip. Ku pencet tombol, pelan.

"Sakura, butuh berapa butir?"

Aku memejam mata.

"Sakura, kebetulan ada paket hemat, nih. Lima butir Cuma 3 Ryo. Murah sekali bukan? Gue anter ke apartement loe, ya!"

aku masih membisu.

"Ra.. Sakura! Loe dengar gak sih?"

Butir-butir bening membobol bendungan di mataku. Aku menggigil. Sakit itu begitu perkasa merobek prinsip yang barusan di goreskan dalam catatan jiwaku.

'Haruskah aku kembali padanya'

"Tidaaak..!" kuremas HP mungil itu. Ku lemparkan benda yang tidak berdosa itu ke dinding, hingga tak berbentuk. Dan kesakitan itu kembali mengoyak, membuatku terlempar dalam kenekatan yang brutal. Ku bentur-benturkan kepalaku ke dinding keras.. keras.. Di saat seperti ini, aku jadi mengingat kejadian silam.

**Flasback**

Haruno Sakura namaku. Siapa yang tak mengenal sosokku. Kata orang, aku cantik dan gaul. Meski terlihat lembut, siapa yang menyangka jika aku jago ngebut? Mungkin orang akan berdecak kagum dalam kesan pertama. Namun selanjutnya, mereka akan manggut-manggut maklum, ketika menyadari bahwa sosokku memang brutal.

Di sekolah, aku bergabung dengan Sasuke cs, membentuk sebuah grup band. Aku satu-satunya cewek dan pegang Drumer. Siapa bilang gebukanku kalah mantap dari rekan putra? Buktinya sang vokalis, Sasuke, selalu meloncat-loncat histeris di panggung, melantunkan lagu-lagu _metallica_, mengikuti gempuran drum yang di babat habis oleh stik yang di gerakkan jemari lentikku.

Keluargaku sebenarnya cukup _mentereng _. Papa penulis novel terkenal, Mama ketua medis di Rumah Sakit ternama. Jika mau, aku tidak pelu berpanas-panas di atas trail bopengku. Sebuah Limousin putih mulus, di sediakan khusus intuk Haruno Sakura. Seabrek fasilitas lainpun siap menjadi aksesoris yang membuat kehidupanku makin praktis dan jelas bernuansa selebritis.

Namun, aku ternyata memilih kabur dari ke_menterengan_ itu. Kabur karena _kementerengan_ itu ternyata hanya sekedar akuarium.

"Bagaimana gue bias menikmati, Sasu." Keluhku pada sang vokalis, Sasuke. "Gue nyaris nggak pernah bertemu Bokap dan Nyokap. Mereka sibuk kerja. Pagi, pukul enam, gue siap-siap berangkat sekolah, dan mereka belum bangun. Malam, pukul sembilan, gue tidur dan mereka baru pulang pukul sebelas malam. Tiap hari gituuu terus. Siapa yang nggak bete?"

"Kakak loe?"

"Dia punya dunia sendiri."

Tepatnya, kak Sasori dengan geng Akatsukinya. Aku sendiri sibuk dengan band dan segala impian yang terkadang begitu abstrak ku pandang.

"Kalau gitu, nasib kita sama, Saku." Keluh Sasuke. "Gue juga jarang banget ketemu ortu. Tahu tuh, apa sih, yang sebenarnya mereka cari?"

Sasuke, kesamaan nasib membuat kami dekat. Nasib Sasuke, bahkan lebih ,mengerikan. Kakak sulungnya cewek, kak Shizune, pernah aborsi 3 kali. Pertama, dia makan sambal super pedas. Kedua, aborsi lewat jasa dokter dan kehamilan terakhir, dengan memukul-mukul bagian atas pinggulnya, hingga bayi dalam kandungannya pun gugur. Aku bergidik ngeri mendengar cerita Sasuke. Apalagi aku tahu, kakak sulung Sasuke masih duduk di semester dua bangku kuliahan. Kakak kedua cowok, Kak Itachi, konon Bandar Narkoba. Berkelas, namun entah kenapa, selalu lolos dari kejaran aparat.

Sasuke sendiri, ia _junkies_ sejak SMP. Dialah yang memperkenalkan pil-pil setan itu kepadaku. Semula hanya sekedar pil BK, lama-lama_ ecstasy,_ bahkan _putauw._

Maka hari-haripun terlewati dalam nuansa kegelapan. Sakura telah redup dalam cahaya malam. Dan ketika satu persatu berita duka hinggap di jiwaku, mendadak aku sadar bahwa aku berada di jalan yang salah.

"Sakura, Kiba meninggal, over dosis."

Kiba adalah Basist grup band kami. Ia menenggak lima butir _ecstasy_ sekaligus di campur dua botol _whisky_. Aku menyaksikan tubuh membiru itu menutup mata dengan wajah menghitam, tampak kesakitan.

Pukulan pertama, belum terlalu menghentak.

"Sakura, Naruto.."

Lagi-lagi meninggal, lagi-lagi over dosis. Ia memegang keyboard. Kini tinggal aku dan Sasuke yang tersisa. Sisa yang di cekam bayang-bayang hitam.

"Gue pengen berubah, Sakura." Suara Sasuke serak, denagn air mata berderai. "Gue pengen jadi orang baik."

Saat itu, kedua orang tua Sasuke resmi barcerai. Karena kalut, ia melarikan trailnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sebelumnya, dua butir _depressan_ ia telan. Akupun mengejarnya dengan motor banditku.

"Sasuuukeee… Loe lagi teler. Jangan ngebuuut…!"

Terlambat! Sebuah truk besar tiba-tiba muncul dari tikungan. Benturan keras, darah memuncrat, tubuh yang remuk.. Aku limbung.

"Gue pengen berubah, Sakura." Suara itu terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

**END OF Flashback**

* * *

Ketika gelap itu sudah terkikis cahaya, aku merasa tubuhku sedikit ringan. Aku bangkit perlahan, mengeliminir nyeri yang menghujam. Sampai kapan aku seperti ini.

Peristiwa gelap itu telah lewat, dua tahun silam. Menimbulkan trauma yang membuat aku nyaris terkena _shcyzoprenia _dan ingin menyusul ketiga sahabatku dengan cara menyayat pergelangan tanganku. Untunglah Ino dan Shikamaru datang dan menyadarkanku. Kini, aku duduk di semester tiga di sebuah Universitas di kota Tokyo. Menjadi manusia baru yang ternyata begitu sulit. Setidaknya karena aku memulai dari minus. Hasilnya, baru beberapa bulan saja aku benar-benar bisa menghindar dari pil setan itu. Apalagi Sai selalu datang pada saat yang tepat. Ia seperti tahu, kapan aku membutuhkan pil-pil itu.

Lantas, akupun menjadi orang termunafik. Selama setahun menjadi anggota PMI kampus, aku masih seorang pecandu narkoba.

Kulap darah yang memercik di dinding dan lantai. Lantas, luka di tangan ku olesi _betadine_, nyeri. Bahkan, aku tidak mau orang tahu jika Haruno Sakura adalah seorang mantan…

"Tok.. tok… tok…!" pintu kamar di ketuk. Aku termangu sesaat.

"Sakura-nee! Ada tamu!"

'Sai? Tidak.. jangan!'

"Ino-nee!"

'Anggota PMI kampus itu?' bergegas ku buka pintu, keluar. Lantas, kudapati sosok itu tersenyum menatapku. Di tangannya tampak setumpuk proposal.

"Kok pucat?" ku coba membalas senyumnya. Terasa pahit.

"Kenapa tanganmu, Ra?" ia tampak kaget malihat memar berdarah itu.

"Berlatih kungfu." Jawabku ringan, terkesan bergurau. Sekuat tenaga berusaha menyembunyikan gerai masa lalu yang sampai kini masih kuat mencekam. Ino, teman sekampusku tampak penasaran.

"Kita ke dokter, yuk! Lukamu sepertinya serius." Aku nyegir.

"Ada tugas untukku tuan putri?" lirikku pada setumpuk proposal di tangannya. Namun, ia tampak ragu.

"Kau sedang sakit begitu."

"Siapa yang sakit? Sehat begini."

Akhirnya Ino pun terpaksa per caya.

'Sai? Untuk apa ia datang padaku?'

"Loe gak usah munafik deh, Ra. Jujur, loe masih butuh, kan?" Aku tersenyum sinis.

"Kalau harga yang gue tawarkan terlalu tinggi, khusus buat loe, gue turunkan deh, diskon sampai lima puluh persen. Gila-gilaan memang. Tapi, setia kawanlah."

"Benar, kamu setia kawan, mestinya kamu nggak usah tawar-tawarin obat setan itu sama aku. Aku sudah berubah tahu?"

Wajah Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba melintas. Tragedi mereka masih menyisakan celah gelap di jiwaku. Entah kapan, celah itu tersentuh cahaya hingga aku mampu menyunggingkan senyum dengan sempurna.

Sai tampak kecewa.

"Gue Cuma kasihan membayangkan loe lagi sakaw. Loe perlu obat.."

"Dan obat itu bukanlah pil-pil setan."

Sai, kakak kelasku di SMA, pemasok obat grup bandku, yang kebetulan kuliah di Tokyo itu, garuk-garuk kepala. Dengan tampang tanpa dosa, yang membuat aku mendadak ingin meremukkan badannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin penggilingan. Tiga nyawa sahabatku telah tercabut gara-gara obat yang ia cekokkan.

"Udah, Sai. Kamu nggak perlu hadir dalam kehidupanku. Kalau tidak, aku tidak segan-segan lapor polisi."

Ia tampak kaget. "Loe akan tahu, apa yang akan terjadi jika loe lapor, Sakura!" ancamnya.

"Makanya, nggak usah kamu ganggu aku lagu."

Ia mendengus kecewa, 'Sakura, harusnya loe tahu karena selama dua tahun, loe termasuk pemasok uang terbesar lewat keuntungan perdagangan haram ini. Uang saku yang bokap loe kasih ke loe lebih dari cukup, meski untuk nge-_drugs_ yang butuh nilai nominal seabrek.' Batin Sai.

"Jadi, bapak Palang Merah Sedunia adalah…" mendadak ucapanku terputus begitu merasakan… kami-samaa… tamu itu… rasa sakit itu… datang pada saat…

Keringat mengucur deras di dahiku. Kami-sama, jangan sampai teman-teman mentoringku tahu jika Haruno Sakura yang anggota PMI kampus dan kandidat ketua PMI kampus, yang alim dan murah senyum, yang cantik dan baik hati itu, ternyata..

Ku kepalkan tangan, ku pejamkan mata, kuat-kuat..

"Sakura… Sakura.." kelima temanku tampak panik. Sekuat tenaga ku tahan rasa sakit itu. Tubuhku bergetar hebat.

"Sakura.." panggil Ino cemas

"Antar aku ke apartementku."

"Saku.."

Aku roboh tak berdaya.

"Ra, jadi kau.." Ino dan Shikamatu tersentak kaget. Aku terisak, sakit. Yah,akhirnya mereka mengetahui siapa sebenarnya aku. Haruno Sakura, _the rising star_ itu ternyata mantan _junkies_.

"Itulah aku, Ino.. Shika.." suaraku serak. "Terserah jika PMI kampus akan mengeluarkanku dari kepengurusan."

"Sakura.." tiba-tiba Ino memelukku. "Tenang saja, kami akan membantumu, iya kan, Shika?"ujar Ino sambil melirik Shikamaru.

"Hoam.. Sebenarnya itu sangat merepotkan. Tapi, apa salahnya membantu sahabatku?" ucap shikamaru tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih.." tangisku pecah. Kurasakan nyaman jetika berada di dekapan gadis pirang itu, sampai kembali kudapati.. tamu itu datang lagi. Sakaw! Entah kapan aku sembuh. Entah kapan.

Sakit yang menyengat… Bunyi HP.. Sai…

** ~ OWARI ~**

**Keterangan :**

_**Schyzoprenia**_** adalah kekacauan jiwa yang serius, di tandai dengan kehilangan kontak pada kenyataan (psikosis), halusinasi, khayalan dan pikiran yang abnormal.**

**Hurray…! *loncat-loncat gaje***

**Akhirnya selesai juga fict ini. Gimana? Baguskah? *ngarep***

**Gomen, kalau ada penulisan obat-obatan yang salah. And, gomen kalau ada yang gak suka Shizune jadi kakak Sasuke. Karna menurut Diaz, Shizune kan berambut dan bermata hitam, sama seperti klan Uchiha. Jadi, Diaz pilih Shizune deh! ^o^**

**Ok, RnR please… *puppy eyes* menerima flame yang membangun… *plak***

**Jaa nee~**

**Nara 'Diaz' anezAki**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
